The Night That Changed Them Both
by wootrainer
Summary: Rating may be a bit high, but just to be incase I misjudged.rnLeonardo and Raphael are out on patrol when they have some trouble. Though in the end, the night does change them...forever.
1. Default Chapter

_(Italics is what the character is thinking) _This is my first fanfiction, please review, it will be a big help in finishing to story. And as always, the ninja turtles are not mine, i just decided i write in one of my own ideas.

* * *

It started out like any other night in New York City. Unbeknownst to the city below, high up on the roof tops sat two brothers, bickering as had become routine over the years, while out on their nightly patrol of the city. Unfortunately, the brothers were unaware that they were indeed being watched.

BACK AT FOOT HEADQUARTERS

"Master Shredder, we have spotted the red and blue clad turtles just across town, shall we attack sir?"

Oroku Saki briefly considered this proposition, just presented unto him. For little over a year now they had brought Saki much trouble. _Ahhh…I could attack these two now, who have been a great annoyance , but no, what would be the fun in that?_

"No. Hold your attack. Tatsu, fetch my armor, I shall go myself and pay those two freaks a little surprise."

"Yes Master Shredder," said Tatsu as he bowed and hurried to get his masters gear, as the Shredder just stood their smiling while he thought of his sweet revenge.

BACK TO THE ROOF TOPS

"Raph, if you would just let us know where you're going before you leave we wouldn't have to go through this every time," Leo lectured as they stood at the edge of the roof, both oblivious to the impending doom drawing upon them.

"Just stay the fuck outta my business Leo. You got no right, I don' go stickin' my nose in everything you do!" yelled Raph, " An' I don't need ta hear one a yer damn lectures every time you deem necessary. Hell, I'd swear ya do it jus cause ya like listenin' to yerself talk!"

"Raph, it's not…" But Leo never finished his thought, as he spun around slicing the air with one of his katana, interrupting the path of the shuriken aimed to impact Raphael's head.

Senses now on full alert, Leonardo drew his other katana from its sheath, secured to his carapace, as Raphael drew his sais. The only thing to be heard in the deadly silence of the night being the hiss of Leo's katana as it slid from its sheath, as both Leonardo and Raphael got into their fighting stance, prepared for anything. Or at least that's what they thought.

Standing, shell to shell, weapons drawn, ninja senses tingling, Leonardo and Raphael began to see the dark shadows appear on the surrounding rooftops as they slightly, though only to the trained eye, stood out against the moonlit night sky. One form however, let the brothers in red and blue know just how much trouble they were in. Shadow looming over the other figures, as he stood perched on the ledge of the roof, across from the one Leo and Raph stood on, it was the glint of the metal spiked armor he wore that gave away just who it was the ninja brothers were facing.

"Oh hell no," sighed Raphael, as every muscle in his body tensed in anticipation of the battle he knew was just seconds away, which may very well be the end of him and Leonardo.

"Shredder…" Leonardo gasped as the realization hit him of exactly who he and his hot-headed brother were up against. Thoughts began to run through Leonardo's head of just a few months before, when they had defeated the Shredder on the docks behind the night club. _How could he have survived that? There's no possible way. Even we barely made it home in one piece._ It was because of that night that Leonardo and Raphael have been patrolling, just the two of them, the past few weeks. Donatello was still recovering from a broken foot, and Michelangelo a fractured wrist.

" Hey Leo, got any bright ideas ta get outta this one?"

" We wait until they give the order, then we fight to the end. And if we should go down, at least it will be with honor."

Raphael had to smile at that. It was nothing short of what he had expected from Leo.

"Only you could think a 'dat at a time like this, fearless leader." Though in all honesty Raphael would have to admit that he loved times like this. The rush of adrenaline, knowing that you are better skilled than all those you take down and you have the scars to prove that, and even the brush with death when you let a potentially deadly strike get a bit too close for comfort. One thing Raphael would not tolerate however, is anyone hurting his brothers, and he would be damned if he didn't kill every last one of them to let his brothers live in peace. Though since Raphael was quite sure that wasn't happening, he decided he's more than willing to do whatever it takes to protect Leonardo, be it putting his own health at risk. Then it came, the command that would change the two brothers forever.

"Foot ninja, attack!"


	2. The Fight

At the sound of the command the Foot immediately leapt the distance between the buildings and dropped into battle stances surrounding the two turtles. The instance Leonardo and Raphael heard the command they shifted their stances so they were guarding each others shell, in hopes of sticking close by each other and preventing too much injury. As the Foot slowly closed in on the two brothers, Leonardo frantically looked around scanning the area for any idea as to how they could quickly escape this predicament.

Then it came. The first strike attempt was a katana aimed directly toward Raphael's head. Raph, sensing the enemy attacking him, reached up with his sai catching the blade between the prongs of his weapon. With just a flick of his wrist he had his attacker disarmed and put his other sai through the guys shoulder, making him unable to fight any longer. As the guy went down, clutching his shoulder, in a lame attempt to stop the pain and blood flow where Raphael's sai had penetrated, Raphael thought to himself, _If the rest of these guys are as easy as that one, this'll be jus' like the regular sparrin' session._

Leonardo was also holding his own quite well, just behind Raphael. In the moment Raphael was taking down the first attacker, Leonardo was fending off two others, of his own. The first struck at him with his set of nunchakus, though it was a failed attempt, as Leo expertly dodged the attack. He then swept the mans feet out from under him and with the hilt of his katana knocked the guy unconscious. He then looked up and jumped across the guy he had just taken out, to intercept the next attack aimed for him.

Soon Leonardo and Raphael were on opposite sides of the roof as they both were now on the defensive, fighting at least five men at a time. Both brothers were beginning to tire rather quickly now, as every time they took out one attacker, another would immediately replace him. They were battered and bruised, though nothing too serious, and needed a plan for escape.

Then, without warning, the Shredder leapt from the other roof heading directly toward Leonardo, with fist clenched and the bladed hand pulled back and ready to strike.

Raphael, suddenly feeling immense danger, struck out at the guy he was fighting, quickly rendering him unconscious. He then turned around to where his sibling was and in a split second located the source of the danger and sadly realized there was nothing he could do to help Leonardo from the other side of the roof. Being stubborn as he was, Raphael would not give up. He took off in a dead sprint toward the other end of the building, screaming the only thing that came to his mind.

"Leo!"

When Leonardo heard the distress in his brothers voice, as his name was yelled, he instantly whipped around to see what was his brothers problem, but was met head on by something he was completely unprepared for.


	3. Disaster

As Leo turned around and discovered it was shredder standing in front of him, he felt an excruciating pain. Shredder had just stabbed him and the blades went straight through the right lower plate of his plastron. Leo gasped and reflexively dropped his katanas reaching for the source of the pain only to realize that it was the blades Shredder wears on the back of his wrist that were going straight into him.

_"Damn, how could I have not known he was there?"_ Leonardo thought, while fighting to get away from Shredder but he was held fast by the blades inserted into his stomach. Then, during his struggling to get away, he felt his feet being lifted off the ground as Shredder raised him up by the blades still impaled into his abdomen.

"Shit, no! Get away from him you fuckin' bastard!" Raphael yelled at Shredder, now standing only ten feet away, weapons drawn and ready to attack, as soon as Leo was out of immediate danger.

Shredder could see the emotions flash through Raphael's eyes now, and knew that he had hit a weak spot in these mutants. Anger toward himself for he attack and what he had just done to Leo, and fear for Raphael now knew his brothers life was at stake and in the hands of his greatest enemy. Shredder smiled, it was better tan what he had expected, he had just now found a way to torture these turtles before he decided to have them killed.

"I swear, just put 'im down Shredda an' lets finish this, me an' you. But don't you dare hurt my brother anymore. Just let 'im go or I swear you will wish you were neva born," Raphael hissed, while never taking his eyes from Leonardo. Leo was losing blood now, not too much because of the blades still blocking the wound, but Raphael knew Leo was in trouble and he had to get him away from Shredder quickly.

Shredder just grinned behind his metal mask, at the turtles attempt to threaten him into releasing his precious brother.

"Ah, you mean don't do anything to hurt him, like this?"

Shredder, while still holding Leonardo in the air by the blades in his plastron, slowly began twisting the blades side to side.

"Aughhhhhh!!"

Leonardo cried out in agony as Shredder continued his torture. Leo had to fight for consciousness as the white hot pain flared up in his stomach, but he wouldn't give up to the darkness that threatened to consume he, for he was stronger than that. He was determined to keep Raphael out of harm, even if it cost him his own life.

"Shredder, just take me. Let my brother leave. You have me, it's over, but let him go," Leo managed to get out between breaths in an attempt to spare his brother. And with that he made an attempt to kick out at Shredder's face, since his feet were still at Shredder's head level.

Unfortunately Shredder saw this coming. He stuck his arm up to block the kick before it could come in contact with his head. Leo was getting weak fast. Shredder would probably just barely, if at all, get a bruise from that kick, when normally a kick as such coming from Leonardo would break bones and to much more damage.

Shredder, now frustrated that the two turtles were being uncooperative, decided he'd had enough. Pulling back the arm that held Leonardo, Shredder threw him at the ledge of the building.

Raphael's eyes grew wide in shock at what had just happened, but he was frozen and unable to move from his spot. He could have sworn Leonardo was going over the edge. Though thank God he didn't. Instead Leonardo hit the inside wall of the ledge. The last thing Leonardo took note of before slumping into unconsciousness, was the pop he felt in his should as he connected with the wall and the shocked and scared look on Raph's face. Though he didn't have time to even register the pain as he let the darkness overtake him, unable to fight it anymore.

Shredder, seeing his moment of opportunity to overtake the other brother, jumped towards him poised to take him out. Just then Raph turned toward Shredder, finally over the immediate shock, and luckily blocked the near deadly attack. Raph then jumped into the air and twisted trying to kick Shredder in the side of his head, but Shredder ducked out of the way and as soon as Raphael's foot made the slightest contact with the ground, Shredder kicked out at his leg. Raphael felt and heard the pop and was immediately on the ground as his knee gave out.

"Dammit, you sonuva bitch!" Raph screamed at Shredder in obvious pain. He tried to quickly hop back up, but as soon as his leg began to support his weight he felt the intense pain and his knee collapsed. _Shit this isn't good. He probably jus' broke my damn leg. Still, I hafta get Leo outta here._

"Shredda, that's it. You won tonight. Jus' get outta here now, we're done." Raph tried to reason from his position on the ground.

Shredder smiled at that, realizing the only reason the red turtle would ever give in, as he too had discovered this turtles intense anger problems, would be if he knew he was unable to continue the fight. _Good. I must have done some real damage to that leg, but let's not let him off that easy._

"Yes freak. My mission here tonight was a success. Since I am sure your brother there will probably not last much longer, I will let you live, this time, only to witness his death, as you are obviously unable of being any help to him. But before I go…" And with that Shredder pulled back his blades and swung out creating a deep three inch incision on Raphael's forearm. Raphael winced at the injury but he refused to cry out. Shredder smiled and decided it was time to return home, for his mission tonight was complete.

"Ninja, vanish."

Once Shredder was gone Raphael quickly untied his bandana and tightly wrapped it around his forearm to stop the bleeding. Then knowing he would have to leave it at that until he reached home he once again tried to stand to run over and get Leo, but it was to no prevail. His knee gave and he ended up back on the ground. Raph then reached down to see just what was wrong with his leg and noticed the swelling already occurring at his knee. _Shit this ain't good, but it doesn't matta, I hafta get Leo home, no matta what._

Then forcing it to the back of his mind Raph willed his knee to support him and as quickly as he was able, he made his way over to Leo, wincing with every step.

Raph kneeled down, as best he could to get a better look at Leo. Leo was in really bad shape. He was still unconscious and didn't look as though he would be waking up anytime soon and that worried Raph. Now Raph also was injured and Leo was not going home of his own will, making it very difficult. Raphael could also see there was an obvious problem with Leo's shoulder, for his arm was hanging at an odd angle. And then he took notice of the gaping hole in Leo's plastron and realized that Leo had lost a lot of blood for he was a sickly pale green color now. Quickly Raph untied Leonardo's bandana and balled it up applying pressure to the wound. He then took his belt off and secured the bandana tightly in place. _There, that should hold 'til I get 'im home. Thank God I agreed ta let Donny gimme that basic first aid course._ Then to protect Leo's injured arm, through the trudge home, Raph gently stuck it between the strap securing Leonardo's katanas and his plastron. Raphael then picked up Leonardo and took a second to adjust to the new weight that was just added to his injured leg. Then he began walking as quickly as his leg would allow, determined to get his brother home.

"C'mon buddy. Hang in there. I'll get ya home an' then Donny an' Master Splinter'll get ya taken care of, an' you'll be fine," Raph said to Leo in hopes that maybe he would somehow hear him and hang on just a bit longer, until Raph could make it home.


	4. Bad News

BACK AT THE LAIR

Donatello and Michelangelo werein the lair, sittingat the kitchen tabletrying to convince Master Splinter to let them go look for the other two. Leonardo and Raphael were now over two hours later than when they were supposed to be back from patrol.

"Sensei please, they might need our help. I just know something's wrong. Leo's never late," Donatello pleaded. He had a bad feeling something had gone terribly wrong.

"Yes, I know my son. But Michelangelo and yourself are not yet in fighting condition. If you were forced into battle at the present time, I am afraid you would be at a disadvantage," Master Splinter sighed, "I too have felt something is not right, though I cannot put the two of you at risk."

Donatello nodded. He knew Master Splinter was right. Though he hated knowing his brothers might be out there in need of his help, and he could do nothing.

They sat in silence for a little while until they heard a noise just outside the kitchen, towards the lair entrance.

"Help. Donny, Mikey, Master Splinter I need…help."

It was Raphael. His voice was strained and sounded weak and it actually sounded as though he was just outside the lair, around the top of the ladder into the lair. The three rushed from the kitchen to where they heard Raphael.

"Guys, Leo's hurt real bad an' I can't get 'im down there," Raphael was almost just whispering now, due to the pain he was in and exhaustion from the long trip home.

When Donny and Mike heard this bit of information Donny was up the ladder with Mike in a split second. Donatello was shocked to see that Leonardo wasn't even conscious because that meant it really must be bad. Donatello climbed up and out and ever so gently began to pass Leonardo down to Michelangelo. Raphael was sitting, leaned up against the sewer wall. His breathing was very ragged. As Donny was getting Leo inside he also tried talking with Raph.

"Raph, can you make it down or do you need us to help you?" asked Don, getting very concerned for Raph now because his breathing seemed to be getting worse and he was beginning to get pale.

"M'fine Donny. Jus' get Leo fixed…bad wound to 'is plastron," Raph managed to say.

Donatello was stilled very worried about Raph but he was right, Leo needed his immediate attention.

Once they had Leo down the ladder, they hurried him to his room and put him down in his bed, removing his belt and weapons, so Donatello could begin treating him.

Master Splinter stood at the bottom of the ladder waiting for Raphael to descend, so as to see that he was alright, since Donatello was caring for Leonardo. Master Splinter then saw Raphael's legs step onto the ladder, though something was not right, he was moving very slow.

"Raphael, my son, are you alright?"

He didn't respond, but instead just continued down, very slowly. This worried Master Splinter. Now he was positive something was wrong, for Raphael never acted this way when one of his brothers was injured. On the next to last step Raphael paused and leaned his head on the ladder and without warning he just collapsed, but Master Splinter was still quick in his old age, and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Michelangelo, I am in need of your assistance immediately."

Michelangelo sprinted out of Leonardo's room and ran to Master Splinter.

"What is it Sens…Oh God," Michelangelo gasped when he saw Master Splinter struggling to support Raphael and rushed to help him, "Sensei, what happened to him? What's wrong with Raph?"

"I do not know my son. He just collapsed and I caught him," said Splinter, "Let us get him to his room and taken care of."

Once Master Splinter and Michelangelo had Raphael in his bed, Mikey quickly started checking for injuries while Master Splinter went to see how Donatello was coming along with Leonardo.

"My son, have you discovered what is wrong with him, as of yet?"

"Sensei, it's not good. He has some internal damage, so I did my best to fix that and then made a special covering for the hole in his plastron until it can fuse back together on its own. He also had a dislocated shoulder so I reduced it then bandaged it, and it's in a sling, but that'll keep him out of practicing for a while," Donatello took a deep breath to regain his train of thought in order to give Splinter the rest of the rundown. "Aside from bruises and other small cuts, I'm afraid he also appears to have a concussion, but I need him to be awake to make sure. So just in case, we'll need to keep a close eye on him through the night. How's Raphael doing sensei, he didn't look to good. Has he told you what , exactly, happened yet?" Donatello asked.

"I am afraid not my son. As he was coming down the ladder he collapsed and is presently unconscious," Splinter stated sadly. He hated it when his sons were injured.

Just then Michelangelo sprinted into the room. "Donny, you have to come look at Raph. He has a nasty cut on his arm that I think needs stitched up, and there's something really wrong with his leg," Mikey spat out as quickly as he could.

Alright Mikey, let's go see. Sensei can you stay and keep an eye on Leo?"

"Yes my son. Go now and attend to Raphael. I will take care of Leonardo."

Donatello grabbed his first aid kit and headed to Raph's room with Michelangelo in toe.

In Raphael's room Donatello did his own quick assessment and saw the huge gash on Raph's right forearm. He also noticed that there was something wrong with Raph's knee. First thing was first though, the cut had to be stitched and bandaged up quickly because it was still bleeding, and Donatello did not want it to get infected.

After the cut was bandaged, Donatello went on to examining Raphael's knee. He first cut off both knee pads and noticed right away the amount of swelling in Raph's left knee. After getting the pads off, Donatello did the special tests for the knee because he was not able to do a history or palpation while Raph was unconscious.

After conducting the special tests he concluded that Raphael probably had torn his ACL, MCL, and his medial meniscus. _Damn, this isn't good. Two of the four major ligaments of the knee. He's not going to like what this means._

Donatello knew that this meant Raph would need surgical repair in order to ever have a fully functional knee again, which as o ninja, was a definite must.

Donatello then sent Mikey to the kitchen to get two ice packs and while Mikey was gone Donatello grabbed an ace wrap and some other things to elevate Raph's leg. Mikey came back with what he was instructed to get and Donatello wrapped the ice packs on the front and back of Raph's knee, while it was kept elevated.

"So is he gonna be okay Donny?" asked a very worried Michelangelo.

"Yes, I believe he will, though the only way to fix his knee is to do it surgically," Don told Mikey, who gasped knowing Raph was going to hate Donny's assessment.

Don had read all kinds of medical books and many articles online and was confident he could do it successfully. The thing that worried his was the fact that Raph's future as a ninja now depended on Donatello.

"Alright Mikey. I'm going to go check up on Leo. I gave Raph some medicine to ease the pain if he should wake up. Although I'm pretty sure he won't wake until morning. He was exhausted after carrying Leo all the way back here with his leg in the condition it is. And if he should for some reason wake up, I don't want him out of bed. He is to stay off his leg," Donatello told Mikey.

"Okay bro. I'll take good care of him, but how about you? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just hate thinking that had we not already been injured and stuck here, we could have helped them and they might not be like this," Donny sighed as he walked to Leo's room. Though, Mikey understood, because he was feeling the same way. Mikey then sat down next to Raph's bed and didn't leave his spot for the rest of the night.


	5. Raph's Up

At about 4:00 the next morning Raphael woke up. He noticed his left leg felt weird but he was unable to figure out why at the moment. He furiously rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. When he opened them back up he noticed his leg was up on something. Then he looked around the room and saw Michelangelo sitting by his bedside, _why the heck is Mikey sittin' in my room sleepin'?_

The next thing Raphael noticed was the bandage on his arm, and then the night before all came back to him. _Leo! God I hope he's okay_.

Disregarding everything else, Raphael sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. However when his feet hit the ground and he attempted to take his first step, with his left leg, a jolt of pain was shot up his leg and he fell to the ground.

"Shit! What the hell," Raphael winced while holding onto his, now throbbing, injured knee.

At the sound of Raphael's cursing Mikey was awake in an instant and kneeling next to his injured brother on the ground.

"Raph, what do you think you're doing? You cant be walking on that leg of yours. Donny said you shouldn't even be out of bed."

"Mikey, I gotta see Leo. How's he doin'? S'he all right?" Raph asked in a near panic while cringing at the pain in his leg as he tried to stand back up.

Mikey, realizing he would be unable to reason with Raph, slid under his arm to help him stand.

"Fine, since you're obviously not going to listen to me and stay in bed, I'll help you get there. Except you have to keep all weight off that leg, cause Donny's gonna kill me as it is for letting you outta bed,"Michelangelo said while supporting and giving Raph a stern look. "Whatever you say," Raph said while hopping on one leg and hanging onto Mikey, "I jus' need ta see 'im."

When they got into Leo's room, Leonardo still had not woken up and Donatello was sleeping in the chair, head resting on the table by the bed. Donny instantly awoke , as he sensed the other two come into the room .

"Raph! You're up. Mikey, why is he out of bed?" Donny asked, quickly getting agitated.

"Donny I tried to..."

"Don' get mad at 'im. I made 'im let me. I had ta see Leo." Raph stated as he released his grip on Mikey and hopped over to Leo's bedside.

"C'mon, ya gotta wake up bro. Donny fixed ya, please wake up," Raph pleaded. Raph wanted to talk to Leo and make sure he really was okay after what Shredder did to him. He just wasn't able to forget the look on his brothers face when Shredder threw him and he hit the wall. He had never really seen Leo display fear before, but that was what he saw before Leo slumped into unconsciousness, he was sure of it, and it scared him.

"Raph, Leo was badly injured and I think he has a concussion, so it could very well be a little while until he wakes up. Let's just give him a few more hours to rest, he needs it, as do you," Donny told him. "Ok, fine," Raph relented," But I'm staying right here with 'im." "Raph, you..." Donny started.

"No Donny. You weren't there. Ya didn't see 'im when it happened. I don' care what ya say, I'm not leavin' this room 'til he wakes up," Raphael demanded, refusing to change his mind for anyone.

"Okay, fine. But at least let me elevate your leg and put some more ice on it," Donatello tried to reason with Raph.

"Fine, but you can go an' get the ice yourself, cause like I said I'm not leavin' him no matta what."

"Don't worry, I was planning on it. Like I said, I don't want you on the leg at all, and I'll explain to you what I thinks wrong with it a little later. Let's just wait until Leo wakes first."

After Donny had gotten the ice and found a good way to situate Raph with his leg elevated he began wrapping the ice pack onto Raph's knee.

"Hey Donny?"

"Yeah Raph."

"Leo is gonna be okay, right? I mean he'll get better an' still be able to fight an' stuff right? Cause I tried ta help 'im, I really did, but I couldn't get to 'im fast enough. I...I..." Raph said on the verge of panicking again.

Donny dropped the wrap and ice and placed his hands on Raph's shoulders looking straight into his eyes. "Raph. Focus on me. You have to calm down. Take nice deep, slow breaths. This is not your fault." Raph held his gaze on Donny doing as he was told to. _In, out, deep, slow breaths. Just breath._ After a couple of minutes Raph had himself back under control.

" 'm sorry Don. I'm jus' really worried about Leo. He is gonna be okay right?"

"Yes, I think he will be fine. He just needs a lot of rest and is going to have to take it really easy for a while," said Donny in his best attempt to tell Raph what he wanted to know without giving too many details, so as to not cause him to panic again.

After Donny was sure Raph was pretty calmed down he went back to wrapping the ice on. "All right Raph. I want you to leave this on for about 20 minutes, and then I'll come back in and rewrap it," Raph nodded his head in understanding while looking at Leo, "And like I already said, I really want you to keep off that leg and just rest. So if you need anything at all, until I can make you up a pair of crutches, let Mikey of I know and one of us will come and help you out."

"I don' get it Donny. Why can't I jus' get up when I want? I mean it's not broken right, or it's be in a cast, wouldn't it? So what's wrong with it?" Raph asked. He had just been up for a little while and already this was pissing him off.

"Raph remember how when you got up earlier you couldn't even stand on it? Well I don't want you to injure it more. And I told you I'd tell you what's wrong later. You already almost had a panic attack a minute ago. Do until Leo wakes up, I just want you to rest and not worry about it. We'll get it fixed up soon enough."

"All right, fine. I'll jus' sit 'ere an' rest 'til Leo wakes up," Raph sighed not too entirely happy with this situation. He wanted Leo to be all right and wanted to know why Donatello was stressing out so much over his leg, but he would just have to wait.

"Oh, and Raph," Donny said about to walk out of the room, "If Leo should wake up make sure he doesn't get up, and call for me right away," Donny told Raph.

"Sure thing Donny, an' thanks for helpin' me out with my leg. I do appreciate it even though I give ya trouble 'bout it."

"No problem. I just hope we can get you two healthy again real quick," Donny said sounding a little disappointed.


	6. Leo's Up

It was now about 1:00 and Raph had been brought some lunch, eaten it, then drifted off to sleep. In his sleep he heard something from the bed beside him and quickly opened his eyes and sat up closer to the bed.

Leo was moaning and his eyes were beginning to twitch as he finally began to regain consciousness.

Raphael grinned, overjoyed that Leo was finally waking up. Raph took Leo's hand, of his uninjured arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Leo. C'mon bro wake up. It's me, Raph. Ya gotta open your eyes for me bro."

Slowly, Leo forced his eyes opened. He took notice of Raph next to him, and realized that Raph had a hold of his hand. Leo smiled, relieved that Raph was okay. He had imagined that Shredder got him and that's when he had awoken.

"Raph. S'good ta'see ya," Leo slurred.

Leo now fully awake, tried to sit up but as soon as he did so, squeezed his eyes shut at the excruciating pain that coursed through his body, especially his head and stomach, with the motion.

"No Leo. You're hurt bad, an' ya have ta not move around too much 'til Donny checks ya out an' makes sure you're all right," Raph said as he very gently helped Leo to lay back in bed again. Leo followed Raph without protest realizing he had no choice, for it hurt entirely too much to move right yet.

" 'K, I gotta get Donny in here, don' move," Raph said as he turned away from Leo to get up and go fetch Don.

Once again forgetting about his injured knee, with Leo being the only thing on his mind at the moment, he jumped up from his chair and went to run and get Donny. Though again, with his first step his knee buckled and he collapsed.

"Aw, fuck!" Raph exclaimed and grabbed his knee. _Forget this. _"Donny! Leo's awake, an' I need some help here!" Raph yelled out the door.

Hearing Raph yell, Donny sprinted into Leo's room and took notice of Raph lying on the floor in obvious pain, and went to him first.

"Raph, I told you not to get up on that leg," Donny told Raph, "Here, hang onto me and let's get you back into your chair."

Reluctantly Raph wrapped his arms around Donny grabbing onto the rim of his carapace. He wasn't about to argue with Donny as he lifted him back into the chair, for all the pain he was now in.

"Sorry Donny. I completely forgot about it jus' then. I was gonna come an' tell ya that Leo's awake," Raph said after he had regained his composure.

As soon as Donatello got Raph back into his chair and propped his leg back up, reapplying some ice, he directed his attention toward Leo.

"Hey bro. How ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. My head is killing me, and if I try to move, well let's just say it's a big mistake."

"Yeah I imagine. I'll bring you some Tylenol in a couple minutes. When Raph brought you home you were unconscious. When I examined you though, your shoulder was dislocated and I don't know how long that had been out of place. You had a pretty good-sized hole in your plastron. There was a little bit of internal damage, but I stitched that up and covered your plastron. I also noticed there was quite a bump on the back of your head so I'd like to check you for a concussion in a little while, once you've had a little more time to wake up," Donny told Leo, as he updated him on his injuries.

Leo seemed to take this all in quite well. After giving it a couple seconds to all sink in Leo nodded his head in reluctant acceptance.

"Okay, so I know what's wrong with me, but how exactly did this happen? And why is Raph not able to so much as stand on his leg without falling to the ground in obvious pain?" Leo asked, taking on his leader and big brother tone.

"Well, can you tell me anything that you remember of what happened last night?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, I know Raph and I were out on patrol and then the foot attacked. Shredder was with them," Leo started.

"Shredder!?" Donny gasped, "But he's...I thought we killed him?"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I'm sure he was there, though we were doing good with the foot, Shredder wasn't even really involved," Leo paused and thought for a second, "I just don't know what happened then, we were doing good."

Raph then looked up at Leo and Don.

"Actually Leo, Shredder did get involved."

Both Donny and Leo now directed their attention back to Raph.

"What do you mean? What happened Raph?" Leo asked.

Raph really didn't want to tell him, he was glad Leo didn't remember what had happened. But he knew Leo would eventually force it out of him so he just gave in.

"Well, ya see. While ya were fightin' Shredda snuck up behind ya an' ya turned around when I yelled your name. Then he stabbed ya in your plastron with his blades an' lifted ya into the air. By then I had made it over to ya an' tried ta get 'im ta let ya go but he jus' twisted the blades around inside ya, then flung ya at the edge a the buildin' an' you fell unconscious when ya hit the wall," Raph paused and took a deep breath before finishing. "When 'e threw ya I thought you were goin' over the ledge I was in shock an' almost didn't see Shredda try an' attack me, but I managed ta block it. Then I jumped ta spin kick 'im in the head but he ducked an' when I came down he kicked my leg. There was a loud pop, an' I collapsed, an' before he left he slashed my arm."

Donny and Leo were completely silent and didn't move a muscle as Raph finished telling what had happened, and how he had then managed to get Leo home.

"Bro, I'm so sorry. I should'a gotten there or warned ya sooner before Shredda had a chance at ya. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I had gotten to ya sooner ya wouldn't be like this," Raph said not making eye contact with either Leo or Donny.

"Raph look at me." Leo demanded. Reluctantly Raph directed his attention to Leo.

"This is not your fault. It was my mistake. From what you just told us, you saved my life. Yes I was injured, as were you, but we will recover and everything will be fine. Had it not been for you Raph, things could have been much worse," Leo said as he reached out, with his good arm to pat Raph on the shell.

Raph smiled and carefully gave Leo a hug. He had been so worried Leo would hate him for what had happened.

"Now Donny. What is your diagnosis on Raph here?" Leo asked his brother in purple.

Donny sighed. He had been dreading this moment, but now it was here and he was left with no choice, because he knew Leo would accept nothing short of the whole answer.

Donny then directed his attention on Leo, afraid to see Raph's reaction.

"All right, well, you see I did some tests on him and am afraid he tore two of the four major ligaments in his knee, possibly along with some other things," at this point Donny looked down at the bed, breaking eye contact with Raph.

"So, how long will this take to heal Don?" Leo asked, with concern now etched in his features. If it was bugging Donatello this much, Leo knew it had to be bad.

"Well the only way for his knee to ever properly function again is surgical repair."


	7. Problems and Solutions

"I have at have surgery?!" Raph asked in shock.

He had thought this was just like any other injury they had sustained throughout their lives. Now it was painfully obvious that he had been wrong. Raph sighed and placed his head in his hands and directed his attention to his lap.

"Donny, are you sure that's the only solution?" questioned Leo, trying to find any other option to help his brother.

"Not if Raph wants to continue to be a ninja," Donny whispered. He hated having to tell his brothers this kind of news, but it obviously could no longer be avoided.

Leo looked at Raph and studied him as he focused on his lap. His leg was propped up and wrapped with ice. When Donny said he would no longer be able to continue practicing ninjitsu, without the surgery, Raph's head shot up and he stared at Donny with huge eyes. Leo knew there was no way Raph could discontinue his ninjitsu practice. He was a ninja at heart and it would kill him to not be able to continue with his brothers. Raph may not have been as dedicated as Leo to constantly practicing and perfecting his skills, but he knew no other way to live. Being ninja was how Raph and his brothers had always been raised.

Raph then looked at Leo, pleading with his eyes for Leo to do something and fix this for him.

"All right, well Raph quitting is no option. He's part of our team and we need him to continue with us. So, Donny, how would we go about getting this surgery, and what happens after it?" Leo asked.

"Well, I've done a lot of studying and reading up on these types of injuries previously, preparing in case something such as this ever did happen, and am confident that I can successfully perform this procedure," Donny said. Leo nodded his approval to Donny's answer as Don continued. "After the surgery, full recovery could take a while to get him back to one hundred percent. There will be extensive rehab and from then on Raph will have to wear a brace when we practice or are out on patrol and stuff, for extra support and protection," Donny said looking at Raph.

Raph sat and pondered this for a few seconds finally realizing he had no choice. He refused to quit. "Okay. I'll do it. Surgery, rehab, the brace, I'll do it. I don' like it, but if it means I don' hafta quit, I'll do it," Raph said.

Hearing that had greatly improved his previous mood, as he now knew he wasn't going to retire being a ninja early.

After figuring out what was to happen with Raph, Donnie cut Raph's ice off and re-wrapped his knee he went to get the crutches he had just finished making for Raph before Raph had yelled for him. He also decided he should let Master Splinter and Mikey know that Leo was awake.

As Donny walked in carrying the crutches for Raph, Master Splinter and Mikey followed him in.

"Hey dude! Nice ta see you're awake," Mikey exclaimed while giving his big brother a hug.

"Leonardo, I am also pleased to see you are awake. How are you feeling , my son?"

"I could be better. My head is killing me and my arm and stomach don't feel great, but I'm more worried about Raph," Leo told Splinter.

"And what is it that worries you for Raphael?" Master Splinter asked, and edge of concern in his expression. Splinter knew that Raph had indeed injured his leg, but Donatello had been unwilling to give any further details at the time.

As Leonardo glanced at his sensei, he found he was unable to explain what Donny had earlier, regarding Raph. He was suddenly feeling guilty for what had happened to Raph. While trying to decide how best to inform Splinter, many scenarios began playing through his head as to how Raphael's injury could have been prevented.

Leonardo then got very pale and began to sweat profusely, with a blank stare on his face, no longer concentrating on Master Splinter. He was getting dizzy and nauseous with the realization that his mistake the previous night may have very well cost his brother his career and could have cost his life.

"Sensei, I…I…my…it's…I…" Leo began stuttering with a far away look still in his eyes.

This had Master Splinter very worried, something was not right. "Leonardo. My son, you must concentrate on me, look at me Leonardo," though he could not get Leo to focus. He decided to get Donatello's attention from where he was instructing Raph on how to use the crutches.

"Donatello. Come over here immediately. Something is not right with your brother."

Donatello looked over at Master Splinter and instantly noticed how Leo's condition had altered.

"Master Splinter, what happened?" Donatello asked as he looked Leo over and checked his pulse and other vitals. _I heard sensei ask about Raphael, must have cause Leo to stress out, therefore raising his blood pressure and making his symptoms worse. Definitely has a concussion though._

At this point Leo's head lolled to the side and his eyes began to slide closed.

"No, no Leo…Leo! Leo! Leonardo, stay with me! You have to keep your eyes open and talk to me buddy," Donatello said while gently patting Leo's cheeks trying to get him to come to.

Hearing Donatellos voice raise while trying to get Leo back, drew Mikey over and following him Raph clumsily hobbled over on his crutches.

"Donny what happened? What's wrong with Leo?" asked a panicky Michelangelo. Donny however didn't answer as he was frantically trying to get through to Leo.

Just seconds later Donny noticed Leo tense. His eyes shot open and his head jerked up as he jumped out of bed yelling his brothers name.

"Raph!!"

Though he wasn't up long because as soon as he tried to look around a wave of dizziness and pain hit him all at once and he collapsed, but Donny was there to catch as soon as he realized Leo was out of the bed.

Donny, with the help of Michelangelo, got Leo back in bed and began rechecking Leo's injuries, so as to be sure he hadn't disturbed them too much when he leapt out of bed.

"Mikey, run and get me a cool washcloth, a glass of cold water, and some acetaminophen," Donny said as he was checking Leo over.

"Wash cloth, water, and aceta…what?" Mikey asked.

"Tylenol Mikey, Tylenol."

"Right Tylenol, I knew that," Mikey lied as he ran off to get what he had been instructed to retrieve. _Sheesh, why can't he just be normal and say Tylenol?!_

Mikey ran back in with the requested items and handed them to Donatello, sitting the glass of water on the night stand.

Donatello took the cool washcloth and wiped the sweat from Leo's face, then placed it on his forehead.

A couple minutes later, Leo began to regain awareness. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly tried to sit up, but Donny kept him lying down.

"No Leo. I just want you to lay here and take it easy, okay. You gave up quite the scare. Can you tell me what happened?" Donny asked gently.

"I…Raphael, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I failed you," Leo said sadly as he turned his head away from everyone. He couldn't bare to look at them. He was the leader, their big brother. They looked up to him, and he had let them down by making a careless mistake, which may have very well cost Raphael his career.

Raph was shocked. Leo though he had failed him, when Leo was the one laid up in bed?

"No Leo. You've nevah failed me. So ya made a mistake. It happens ta all of us. I evidently made a couple myself ta be standin' here on these damned crutches," Raph explained to Leo.

"Here Leo, take some Tylenol for the pain," Donny said handing two pills and a glass of water to Leo.

"Donny you know Tylenol is never strong enough for me," complained Leo, staring at the pills in his hand. His head, and actually everything, was killing him.

"Yes, I know Leo. Though I'm pretty certain now that you do have a concussion, and it really isn't a good idea for you to take anything other than Tylenol. So, I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do, and it should at least take the edge off your pain," Donny explained as Leo then swallowed the two pills in his hand.

"All right Leo. We'll leave you here now to rest. You really need it. In a couple hours I'll bring you some food and check up on you. And don't be alarmed if you notice someone keep coming in, we'll be checking in on you periodically," Donny said as he shooed everyone out of the room.

Once out of Leonardo's room and settled in the living room, Donatello went to get more ice and pain relievers for Raphael, as his had now worn off, and he was quite miserable. As Donny wrapped the ice back on Raph's leg Master Splinter decided to restate his question from earlier.

"Now that we are all settled and Leonardo has been attended to. Would you care to tell me what is your conclusion on Raphael's injury, Donatello?"

Donatello gulped and looked up to Raphael for support. Raph locked eyes with Donny and nodded his approval, so as to let Donny know it would be fine. It had been hard for Donny to tell his two brothers, but now he had to tell his beloved father and sensei, that one of his sons may be unable to continue practicing ninjitsu.

Once Donatello had told Master Splinter everything he had told Raph and Leo, all was quiet until Master Splinter spoke.

"I hold full confidence in you Donatello, that you are completely capable of repairing Raphael's knee. I am sure you both should have nothing to worry about," Master Splinter said while looking back and forth between the two brothers, as Mikey looked on, shocked at everything that had happened.

Then before Donatello or Raphael could respond to Master Splinter, they heard a thud come from the direction of Leonardo's room and all rushed to see what had happened.


End file.
